


everything is grey (his hair, his smoke, his dreams)

by tomlintops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Louis can't see color, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlintops/pseuds/tomlintops
Summary: As Louis grows older, color gradually disappears from his life. That is, until he moves away and meets a boy with bright green eyes.--or, the one where louis sees the world in black and white and harry makes him see the world in color again.





	everything is grey (his hair, his smoke, his dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all. it's been a while since i posted on here. 
> 
> i read this prompt somewhere and thought i would give it a shot. 
> 
> tell me what you think, and whether or not i should continue this!!! thank you!!!

When Louis was six years old, his parents took him to the zoo during Christmas time. Walking through the park, he was entranced by all of the lights around him. The sky was dark, but everything was illuminated by all of the colors surrounding them. Lights of all different colors strung up on rooftops and along fences, hanging in between poles and above doorways. With all of the colors of the rainbow around him, he was truly in a wonderland. 

Louis felt nothing but happiness in that moment. His parents never really had the best marriage, they would fight when they thought Louis couldn’t hear them. Or even when Louis could hear them, but just figured that he couldn’t comprehend exactly what was going on. But in this moment, everything was perfect. It was just the three of them, making their way through the zoo, his mom and dad’s main focus being Louis and only Louis. 

It was almost as if the fights had never happened. As if everything in their life was perfect, and nothing could come between their perfect little family. The beautiful, sparkling lights surrounding them. Louis gazing up and pointing in awe at the colorful scenery. His parents smiling at him in adoration, not having a care in the world aside from the little boy in front of them. 

It felt like a dream. It felt almost too good to be true.

Louis would do anything to be able to go back and relive that moment.

\--

Louis’ childhood best friend was named Lucas. They’d met in the second grade, and Louis can remember the exact moment he knew that they would be stuck together for life.

It was during recess. Louis was walking through the courtyard towards the basketball court. He’d decided to take a shortcut, and walk through the playground. He made the mistake of walking under the monkey bars, and just as he was passing through, a foot came swinging at his face and hit him straight in the eye. Instead of screaming out in pain, Louis initial reaction was to reach up and grab the boys’ foot, pulling him from the monkey bars and crashing to the ground.

The boy had sprained his ankle, sending them both to the nurses office – and after that, detention. They had been inseparable ever since.

Lucas had always been Louis’ escape. Almost every day after school, he would go to Lucas’ house and they would stay together until the sun set and Louis had to go home. And repeat the same routine every day. It was Louis’ escape from all of the screaming and slamming doors at home.

The two boys were all the other had. They were like brothers. Nothing could ever break the bond that they had.

But when Louis was thirteen years old, Lucas moved across the country. His father was in the army or something like that. Lucas’ mother promised that they would stay in touch.

Louis never heard from them again after that day.

\--

When Louis was fourteen years old, his parents decorated the house for his birthday. It was everything a fourteen-year-old boy could ever want for a birthday party. Streamers hanging from the ceilings, a variety of Spiderman logos scattered over the walls and the tables. Cake and platters of cupcakes set out on the tables, ready to be eaten at any moment.

But for Louis, it was a house filled with mostly black and white decorations. The brown of the cupcakes stood out to him. There were spots of yellow and orange scattered around here and there that caught his eye. But the reds. The blues. It was like they didn’t exist. Red and blue, they’re happy colors. At least in Louis’ mind. Spiderman was Louis’ favorite superhero. The party was everything that Louis could have ever asked for. He just wished he could have seen it for himself.

\--

When Louis was sixteen he could hear his parents arguing when they thought that he and his sister were sleeping. About what, he couldn’t tell you. But he could tell that this fight was worse than all of the other ones over the years. 

One day, the boxes piled up in the hallways, and the next day, they were gone. Along with his father. He hasn’t heard from him in six months.

\--

It’s a month before Christmas, but Louis’ mom has always been one to start decorating early. Her and his younger sister dance around the living room, singing along to Christmas tunes. When they bring out the Christmas lights and begin stringing them around the tree, it brings him back to when his mom and dad took him to the zoo when he was six. He remembers how happy he was in that moment, to be surrounded by so many pretty, colorful lights.

Louis would do anything to be six again.

\--


End file.
